


Crusader

by pendulumprince



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumprince/pseuds/pendulumprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi reflects on everyone she's lost, before finding out she's on the verge of losing the only person she's got left. [Set a bit into the future, where Yaiba and Masumi's father are also carded.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crusader

_"Your first love will not be your greatest. Far from it. You'll love again, and the second time will be deeper and stronger than you could ever possibly imagine."_

She knew by now that it was a memory of something that never was, some nonsense that the Leo Corporation stuck into her mind so that she would fit easier into their plans. Her father never told her those words, because Marco-sensei did not leave of his own volition. The true nature of his disappearance wasn't something her father could've soothed with such comforting words. Had he known the truth, what would he have said?

What would he say now? _I have faith in you._ Or, _you'll get us through this, Masumi._ Or perhaps even, _your entire life has been leading up to this conflict. You were made to save us all._

It was true, that losing the most important people in her life had transformed Masumi, made a crusader out of her. Now that she'd regained her memories, she knew that the panic she felt over Marco-sensei, as great as it was, was nothing compared to what she would feel for the others. The pain over losing Hokuto, the guilt that weighed down on her when Yaiba fell, the overwhelming heartache when they took her father away. It hurt more and more with each loved one lost, and she could only count herself lucky that now, she truly had no one else. The only thing left to take was her very soul, which Masumi took as a good thing. It meant they couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Masumi!"

Her heart clenched like a fist when she heard that voice. It used to be that Hiragi Yuzu's words rang through her like a pretty song would. Her sweet, wide smile used to blur out the madness that had taken over her world seemingly overnight, but that was before she realized the truth. Losing her beloved teacher, her two precious friends, her honorable father, it all lead Masumi to one simple conclusion: she was cursed. And any unfortunate soul who came too close would meet a no-good end, just like the rest of them.

"Masumi." She was closer now, just behind her. A hand on her shoulder. Masumi shook the hand off and began to walk forward. But it seemed like the other girl just wouldn't take a hint, judging by the footsteps she heard behind her.

"… so it seems that if we give them what they want, Academia promised not to attack Standard. At least, that's what Sora said." Of course she would still trust the little brat, even after all he admitted to doing. How she'd ever made it this far while being such an utter fool, Masumi would never understand. Yuzu sighed. "I'm just here to tell that you don't need to worry anymore."

Masumi could've screamed. She could have yelled at Yuzu that no, that bit of information changed nothing. That Shiunin Sora couldn't be trusted, and even if he was telling the truth, giving into Academia wouldn't bring back the people she cared for. Her fight was far from over. But instead, she said nothing at all. She learned it was best to speak as little as possible, for there were eyes and ears everywhere.

"So I'm going to be leaving soon."

Masumi stopped. Behind her, Yuzu halted just shy of crashing into her, but Masumi could still feel the warmth of her breath on the nape of her neck. She clenched her fist; if she gave into her longing, it would only lead to more heartache. Masumi didn't know what she would do if she ever saw Yuzu in a card. "Where are you going?"

"To the Fusion Dimension."

She said it like it was something simple. She was going to the Fusion Dimension, land of ambition, where the wolves roamed. They would chew up and spit out a girl like Yuzu. Even Masumi would admit she wasn't ready for that place. "You have no reason to go there."

"But, Masumi," and even then, she could here the smile in her voice, "the one that they want is me."

Masumi spun around, and indeed, Yuzu was smiling in a way that was almost apologetic. They stood so close that Masumi could see her reflection in the cobalt blue of Yuzu's eyes, and beyond that, she saw the sadness in them. "Why…?" she couldn't find the words to finish what she had in mind, but fortunately, Yuzu seemed to sense that.

"I… I don't really know what they want from me. But if going to them means that Standard isn't invaded, then I really don't mind. So…" she reached out, taking Masumi's hand in hers. "Please don't be sad. I know this won't fix all your problems. I encourage you to keep on in your crusade, to keep getting stronger. One day, I _know_ you'll take back everyone you lost. I'm just… buying everyone time, okay?"

All of her efforts were for nothing. It was happening again. She was going to lose the girl she loved. "No."

"No, what?"

Masumi felt ready to scream all over again. "Do your friends know about this? What about your father?"

Yuzu didn't answer right away, but instead closed her eyes. Her grip on Masumi's hand tightened, just slightly, but the other girl took notice. "… no, they don't. You're the only one I'm planning on telling."

"Are you not considering their feelings at all?" Masumi was amazed with how level her voice sounded in comparison to everything else she was feeling. "Just imagine how your father will feel, waking up one morning to find that you're no longer there. And your friends? They'll tear this city apart looking for you. And when they learn the truth, do you _really_ believe that they'll stay here in Standard? Or will they go to Academia head-first, and be eaten alive by their duelists?!" Her voice rose in volume the angrier she became. "And what about me? Losing one more person is more than I can bear. I won't go through it again! I refuse! You're staying here, and that's final!"

Masumi was sure she'd just put on quite the show for Akaba Reiji and his little employees. She was angry, shaking, her vision blurred by tears that she refused to let fall, and she scarcely noticed how Yuzu was still holding her hand. Her bangs overshadowing her eyes, she asked, "Would you rather they come here, then? Because if I don't go to them willingly, they'll turn our world into a battlefield." She looked up to meet Masumi's gaze once again. "They'll teach their students to hate Standard duelists, that we're sub-human and undeserving of life. Believe me, I've thought of my friends and my dad. I thought of you. I don't want any of you to know that kind of pain. If you choose to go there one day to free the people you care for, then fine. I just don't want them bringing their wars _here._ "

Masumi shook her head. "You know we'd still go after you." And she meant it, too. She'd put Akaba Leo's head on a spike herself if she had to. 

"Then you do what you have to do, and I'll do what I must. I know this won't be a permanent arrangement. I'm not giving up." Yuzu brought her other hand up, tucked a few strands of Masumi's hair behind her ear before gently placing her hand on the other girl's cheek. "This is just a change, that's all."

Ignoring how hot her face had become, she asked, "And after?"

Yuzu blinked. "After what?" "

"After the lot of us—myself, Sakaki Yuya, Gongenzaka and whoever else—bring _our_ war to Academia's soil, after we fight and win you back, well…" Masumi never knew anything could be this difficult to say. _What about you and I. Could we finally…?_

Yuzu broke out unto a wide grin, so full of mirth that is Masumi didn't know better, she truly would think all was right with the world. "The answer is _yes._ "

By the time she recovered from the shock, Yuzu was long gone, her form just a speck in the distance growing smaller and smaller still. She knew she would see Yuzu again—she didn't know when, but she would. She may be cursed, but the universe couldn't hate her so much that it would forever keep her from the girl she loved.


End file.
